Requiem of the Moonlight Rose
by Luyu Makya
Summary: The Missing Week is now Up! Chapter 9. Spanning from the Silver Millennium to the Present Day. Princess Serenity is being pushed to a destiny with the wrong man, when all she wants is an eternity with the wrong one.
1. Silver Rose 1

Serenity stared out her window, at the world outside. A world that she, as a princess, was not allowed to be a part of. She sighed in frustration and turned away from the window.  
  
"Princess Serenity?" a voice called from the other side of her door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
A servant with long amethyst colored hair walked into the rooms. She dropped to her knees and bowed to Serenity. Serenity covered her eyes with her hands and shook her head. No matter how many times she told the palace servants not to bow like that to her, they continued to do so.  
  
"Yes, Sybella, what is it?" Serenity inquired wearily.  
  
"The Prince Endymion and his escort are arriving. Your mother and your aunt require your presence to meet with the Prince Endymion," the servant never once rising or looking up from her prone position.  
  
"If I must, then I must. Go to my mother and my aunt and tell them that I shall be there as soon as I am prepared," Serenity responded turning away from the servant and walking into her garderobe (a big word for wardrobe, for anyone who is confused.).  
  
Serenity, knowing that she was being watched, made a show of choosing a dress. If only the other day she hadn't attempted to leave the palace, she wouldn't now be under a type of microscope. She picked out a flowing, silver dress that had gauzy, white, bell-shaped sleeves, and matching silver slippers.  
  
I wonder if I shall like this Prince Endymion, she thought to herself as she changed into her dress. I guess it doesn't matter whether I like him or not. Mother and Aunt are so insistent upon this alliance that I suppose it does not matter if we love each other, or if we despise each other. If only there was another way.  
  
"Princess Serenity, you should have left that to me," Luna scolded as she walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry Luna. I just don't want anyone to go to any special trouble for me," Serenity smiled at her personal maid.  
  
Luna smiled back, "You are a princess, and as such, you should make people go to trouble for you. Its part of your job description remember?"  
  
Serenity giggled, "I guess I forgot. Thank you for reminding me Luna."  
  
"What else are faithful servants who have taken care of you since you were a baby for?" Luna responded. "Now sit so that I might do something with that mess you call hair."  
  
Serenity smiled and sat at her vanity. Luna was the only person who understood how she felt. She was the only palace servant who didn't debase themselves in front of her merely because she was the princess. Luna treated her as a daughter, and a friend.  
  
"Luna, what have you heard about this Prince Endymion?" Serenity asked trying to sound indifferent.  
  
"I've heard he's the devil's own..." Luna stopped herself. "Oh my, you did not hear that from me."  
  
"Why do they say that?" Serenity asked turning to look Luna in the eyes.  
  
"It is said that he has a mistress, a sorceress who goes by the name of Beryl. He has said he will give her up for no one. That is all I have heard, but it does not bode well for any alliance between the Moon and the Earth."  
  
"So he is in love with someone else? Then, I too shall most likely love someone else," Serenity responded as she turned back to the mirror.  
  
"I wish you weren't a princess, for then you could have the luxury of marrying only for love. However, you were born a princess, so what I wish does not matter. I believe you would do well to make Endymion love you more than he loves Beryl, for if you do not have the love of the one you are married to, it will be an unhappy alliance indeed."  
  
"Luna that sounded very astute. Have you been listening to Artemis again?" Serenity smirked at the reflection of her maid.  
  
"I...that's none of your business!"  
  
"Luna, if you think you'd be happy with Artemis, then you should go after him. I mean, you are very deserving of your happiness. You do put up with a very demanding princess after all."  
  
"Princess Serenity, I couldn't possibly. Artemis is a noble, and I, I'm just a peasant who was chosen to work in the palace. It would never be allowed," Luna protested.  
  
"Luna, stop that! I never would have thought I would have heard such things come from your mouth. You were always the one saying that nothing would stand in your way once you found love, and now you're saying just because of an accident of birth you're giving up?"  
  
Luna sighed, "Princess, I never thought I would feel this way over a noble. You know it is forbidden for a noble and a peasant to marry."  
  
"Well then, you two will just have to wait until I'm queen. Once I'm queen, I shall do away with that stupid restriction."  
  
Luna smiled indulgently, "That you will Princess."  
  
"Serenity!" A short woman with long, wavy, red hair walked into the room without bothering to ask for permission. "How much longer are you going to take girl? Your betrothed is almost here."  
  
"Aunt, yes, I'm almost ready. Luna, please do hurry. We do not want to appear to be thoughtless and rude."  
  
"Yes, mistress," Luna started working on her hair more quickly.  
  
"Serenity, this alliance could mean the life or the death of the Moon Kingdom, as you well know. I'm quite certain that this young man, Prince Endymion, is the right young man for you. He shall make you quite happy."  
  
"Aunt, I shall do my best."  
  
"Good girl. Perhaps we shall have to get you more maids," she glared at Luna.  
  
"No, Aunt, I could never have anyone other than Luna serve me. Sometimes, even Luna is too much for me," Serenity smiled sweetly at her aunt.  
  
"Very well then, but I must tell you that it is very unbecoming of a princess to have only one personal maid."  
  
"Aunt, incase you haven't noticed I'm a very unnatural princess," Serenity's smile never wavered.  
  
"Mistress, I am done. Is there anything else you require of me?"  
  
"No Luna, you've done a very good job."  
  
Luna curtsied to Serenity and hurried from the room. Serenity's aunt glared at the maid's retreating back. When Luna closed the door behind her she turned her attention back to Serenity.  
  
"Serenity, if you truly can not stand the Prince Endymion, tell me. I shall do all I can to find a way out of the betrothal."  
  
Serenity looked at her aunt shocked, "Aunt? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Your mother seems to forget what it is like to be young. She chose for love, and has never once looked back. Yet, she would try to force you into a marriage with a person who you do not know. Serenity, I may seem cold, and heartless, but I do love you. I will see you happy, no matter what."  
  
"I..." Serenity choked on a knot in her throat.  
  
"Now Serenity, don't cry. This is not a time for tears. Unexpected this may well be, but you've always known haven't you?"  
  
"Mistress Synnove, Princess Serenity, the Prince's ship is landing," A servant informed them from the other side of the door.  
  
"We shall be right there," Synnove called to the servant. "Inform the queen that we shall meet her there, together."  
  
"Yes, mistress."  
  
"Well, my child, I do believe that it is time for you to meet your future husband."  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
So, what does everyone think so far? I'm writing this story for Kuro-chan who mentioned to me about the lack of a certain pairing in the Sailor Moon world. ^_^ me correcting that little oversight by other authors. Can anyone guess what that pairing is? If you guess right I'll give you a cookie ^_^ As always PLEASE review ^_^ 


	2. Silver Rose 2

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Princess Serenity," Endymion caught her hand and pressed it to his lips.  
  
Serenity blushed, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Prince Endymion."  
  
Endymion released her hand and turned, bowing to Queen Selenity, "High Queen Selenity, I thank you for your hospitality."  
  
"You are very welcome here, Prince Endymion, of Earth. I hope that our alliance will prove to be advantageous for all," she responded.  
  
"I too have high hopes for this alliance," Endymion replied with a guileless smile.  
  
Synnove stepped forward, "Prince Endymion, please allow me to show you and your people to your rooms."  
  
"Yes, that would be wonderful. That journey tired me so," he smiled at her.  
  
'I don't believe I have ever seen someone smile so much,' Serenity thought. 'I wonder what he is hiding.'  
  
"Serenity! Do not gawk, it is unseemly!" Selenity admonished her when the prince and his people were gone. "Do you not have lessons to attend?"  
  
"You canceled all of my lessons for today mother. Don't you remember?" Serenity looked at her mother confused.  
  
"So I did. Why don't you go on a walk through the gardens," she smiled at her daughter warmly. "I have much to attend to today. Do not forget to pick out your gown for the ball tomorrow night."  
  
"Yes mother," Serenity curtsied and walked off in the direction of the gardens.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"She appears to be a very lovely girl, Prince Endymion," Zoicite whispered his opinion once they were all in Endymion's suite.  
  
"She appears to be a very annoying spoiled princess, just like all the others!" Endymion exploded.  
  
"Endymion, watch what you say," Kunzite warned. "We are in their palace, and accidents can occur, and who is there to say that they aren't accidents?"  
  
He looked at Kunzite startled, "Yes, you're right. I have only to keep up this charade until I have married her."  
  
"Yes, because accidents can happen so easily," Kunzite smiled coldly.  
  
"You speak openly of murdering the Princess?" Jadeite looked at him shocked.  
  
"Would you have the great blood of our royals mix with the tainted blood of the moon?" Kunzite demanded of him.  
  
"That can not be helped Kunzite, and well you know it. You should not be so far reaching in your desire for power," Zoicite glared at his superior.  
  
"Who's side are you on anyways, Zoicite?" Endymion looked at his general suspiciously.  
  
"Yours of course my prince," Zoicite responded smoothly.  
  
"Perhaps Zoicite is merely in need of some fresh air," Nephlite suggested. "He loves flowers, and the beauty of this palace's gardens is known through out the universe."  
  
"Yes. Zoicite, go for a walk in the gardens to clear your head," Endymion commanded.  
  
"As you wish, my prince," Zoicite bowed.  
  
So ends chapter 2. What do you think? Come on, you like it, you know you do. As always, please review, this story is lonely ^_^ Of course, I must state again, that this story is being written for my friend Kuro-chan. Yet, I hope that everyone enjoys this story. 


	3. Silver Rose 3

"Synnove, what do you have to report to me?" Selenity asked as soon as the door to her rooms closed behind her.  
  
"My Queen," Synnove appeared from behind a large tapestry that depicted the palace. "We can not trust the Prince Endymion or his servant Kunzite. They are already conspiring to kill Serenity after Endymion marries her."  
  
"After? Why not before?"  
  
"Selenity think for a moment, please," Synnove replied impatiently. "This alliance is as important for Earth as it is for us. If something happens to the princess now, it could seriously endanger the alliance. However, if something happens to the princess after the marriage, an accident perhaps..."  
  
Selenity nodded, "You're right. I had forgotten how clever the people of Earth can be."  
  
"Perhaps it would be best to not form the alliance with earth. There are so many other planets that would be deserving of an alliance with us."  
  
"What other planets? Charon? Sedna? They have their own alliance, and do not welcome outsiders. Trying to form an alliance with either of them would be a waste of time. We need this alliance with Earth," Selenity responded as she seated herself on the edge of her bed.  
  
Selenity rubbed her neck, the expression on her face one of pain. Synnove moved to the other side of the bed, crawled onto it behind her, and began to rub her neck and shoulders. Selenity sighed with relief.  
  
"By the way, I must thank you for canceling Serenity's lessons."  
  
"I merely did that which I knew you would have done," Synnove replied smiling. "Selenity, you aren't going to force Serenity to this match, are you?"  
  
"I may have to, but as they mean for Serenity to have an accident after they are married, I too shall plan for an accident."  
  
Synnove looked at her shocked, "Selenity, you mean to kill Endymion?"  
  
"He would take away from me that which is most precious to me. I can not forgive that. Should this alliance go forth, he shall not live to see his wedding night."  
  
"Selenity," Synnove whispered.  
  
"Don't think to admonish me on this! She is my daughter, and I shall not see her harmed or killed for the sake of an alliance! Should they marry, and should he manage to live and her to die, I shall declare war on Earth," the last she almost shouted at the other woman.  
  
"Selenity do you think I would allow anything to happen to your daughter? I would sooner fight all of the Sunwolves than allow harm to befall her."  
  
Selenity looked thoughtful, "Yes, you are right. I am sorry that I allowed my emotions to get the better of me."  
  
Synnove smiled, "Your emotions and your compassion set you apart from all other rulers."  
  
"Synn, would you go and check on Serenity, please? I told her to take a walk in the gardens, and I believe I was a bit harsh with her."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
* * * * *  
* * * 'I wonder why mother is acting so oddly,' Serenity thought as she entered the rose area of the garden. 'It must be because she wants this alliance so badly. Yes, I'm sure of it.'  
  
Serenity walked past the lilacs, the asters, and the heather. She was headed straight for the rose gardens. She had a secret spot in the rose garden where she could be alone. It was virtually impossible for anyone to sneak up on her there.  
  
Serenity reached a tiny break in the row of roses, and looked around to make sure there was no one around to see where she was going. She disappeared behind the roses, and waited a moment before continuing on to her spot. It would not do for her special spot to be found now, not when she was in desperate need of its solitude. She moved on a barely visible dirt path.  
  
She sighed contentedly when she reached an area surrounded with every type of rose that could be found in the Solar System. There was a fountain in the center that had four marble benches surrounding it. She sat on the edge of the bench directly in front of her.  
  
"I'm glad mother didn't think to send my guardians with me," she whispered. "Sometimes they can be too much for me."  
  
"Really now?" a familiar voice behind her chuckled. "As I recall it, a certain princess talked a certain guardian into cutting her hair short, which almost resulted in her being forced from the position of heir."  
  
Serenity turned around startled, "How did you get here?"  
  
"You didn't think you were the only one who knew of this spot, did you?" Synnove smiled at her.  
  
"I thought everyone had forgotten about this spot. Is something the matter that you would seek me out?"  
  
"I haven't come seeking you out. I merely needed the peace that this area offers. You do not mind sharing it with me, do you? If you mind I could always go to another spot."  
  
Serenity shook her head, "I don't mind sharing this area with you, Aunt."  
  
Synnove smiled and sat on the bench to the right of the one where Serenity sat. She took this opportunity to observe her aunt. She had left her long, wavy, red hair down, so that it reached her mid-thigh. Her eyes were very dark orange in color. She dressed like a common servant, a male servant at that. She wore golden yellow leather pants, a white corset with yellow lacings, and a black shirt that had bell-shaped sleeves.  
  
"Something seems wrong with him," Synnove murmured.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Something seems wrong with him. Endymion I mean. What do you think?"  
  
"I'd say that he's hiding something. He was smiling, and he looked sincere, but this is a diplomatic visit firstly, and he was smiling too much for how serious this is."  
  
Synnove nodded, "You reason well Serenity. You shall make a wonderful High Queen."  
  
Serenity smiled, "Thank you Aunt. That is high praise coming from you. You are quite devoted to my mother, are you not? For you to say that must mean that I have impressed you."  
  
"Serenity, why you act clueless in front of your guardians and instructors I shall never know. The word in the common market is that you are an uneducated princess. If rumors such as this persist you will have troubles when you ascend to the throne."  
  
"How do you know that I shall ascend to the throne?"  
  
"What makes you think you won't?"  
  
"I am not my mother. I do not believe I shall make a good ruler. I might well renounce the throne in favor of the next in line."  
  
"You would give over control of the Moon Kingdom to Venus?" Synnove looked shocked.  
  
"Venus?"  
  
"The next in line for the throne is the royal house of Venus. There is not a single noble family on the moon that has enough royal lunar blood to try for the throne."  
  
"I guess I shall have to change the opinion everyone has of me then. I can not give over the crown to someone who is not a full blooded Lunarian."  
  
Synnove shook her head, "Why do you people call your planet the Moon, but refer to yourselves as Lunarians? It makes no sense."  
  
"I forget that you are not from here. Where are you from Aunt?"  
  
"Somewhere far away."  
  
"Aunt, that's not an answer."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Will I really be made to marry him?" Serenity looked her aunt straight in the eye.  
  
"That my dear is between you and your mother. I have given your mother my opinion. I believe you should give her yours as well."  
  
"He makes me feel uncomfortable. When I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing. There was no emotion there. It's unnatural."  
  
"I am certain that your mother will be sympathetic to your feelings my dear. All you need to do is tell her exactly how you feel."  
  
Serenity shook her head, "No, perhaps it is merely the unknown which I fear. This Prince Endymion is unknown to me. I shall try to get to know him. He might not be as bad as he seems."  
  
"That sounds as good a plan as any to me," Synnove replied. "Perhaps you should go in search of your guardians. The companionship of an old woman such as myself is not what you need right now. You need time to giggle with girls your own age."  
  
"It sounds like you're trying to get rid of me."  
  
"So, you saw through my clever ploy? I obviously don't give you enough credit."  
  
Serenity giggled, "Yes, I believe that I shall go in search of my guardians. I'm certain they can give me tips on how to break the ice with Endymion."  
  
Synnove nodded, "If you go straight that way you will find yourself at the edge of the training grounds where your guardians should be, and they should be almost through training as well." She pointed to the left of were Serenity was sitting.  
  
Serenity smiled at her aunt and hurried along that path. Synnove stood up and walked a few steps along the path that Serenity had entered the hidden area from. She then turned left and walked until she saw a young man with long blonde hair.  
  
He appeared to be doing nothing more than looking at the roses, and trying not to be conspicuous. Synnove could feel the all too familiar anger rising within her. Her orange eyes blazed, and she was bathed for a second in a muted golden light. Her servant's outfit was replaced with a guardian's outfit. She was now wearing a two layered skirt, the bottom layer was black, and the top layer was gauzy and golden, a dark red corset with golden laces, black gloves that went two inches past her elbows and had gold and red lines crisscrossing. In her right hand she held a golden whip.  
  
She lashed out with her whip. It coiled around his ankles, and she used it to knock him to the ground and drag him to her. Cold orange eyes glared down into frightened green eyes.  
  
"If you want to live, you had best start talking," she growled at him, placing her right foot on his chest.  
  
^_^ Wow! I've been getting good reviews on this story, so I'm going to address, my three reviewers that I don't talk to. Serenity Komoshiro (I hope I spelled that right, if not, you can kick me ^_^) thanks for reading this story even though you haven't read anything like it before, I've never written anything like it, so it's something new for both of us. AffluentHeartache, yeah, naughty Kunzite, ^_^ I can't help but want him to be a little bit bad, I think he's much cooler that way. Seishi1, I can't help but wonder what you thought you were getting into when you decided to read my story, maybe I read your review the wrong way, but it seems like you had decided that this wouldn't be a good story before you started reading it, I could be wrong, and if I am please tell me and I shall apologize. ^_^ as for the rest of your review, seishi1, I can't tell you, that would give away my entire story. ^_^ I hope everyone reads and enjoys this chapter, and the rest of this story. To Kuro-chan, and everyone waiting for this chapter, thank you for being patient. ^_^ 


	4. Silver Rose 4

"I didn't hear anything!" he squeaked.  
  
"You didn't hear anything? You seem highly nervous for someone who heard nothing. Of course, your saying you didn't hear anything means that you have heard something," she took her foot off of his chest, only to place her hand on his chest, and bring her face inches from his. "You do realize, I can smell your lies, don't you?"  
  
"I, I heard everything. I heard your entire conversation with Serenity. I wouldn't have listened, but I couldn't' help myself."  
  
"Why couldn't you help yourself? Were you sent to spy upon Serenity?"  
  
"No, I wasn't. I was sent here to clear my mind."  
  
"You just happened to come across this area? That is highly unlikely. This area is concealed by magic for royal use only."  
  
"M-magic? You have concealed this place by magic?"  
  
"You seem surprised. Does your Prince Endymion not openly consort with a sorceress?"  
  
"Beryl is nothing more than a Countess pretending at being a sorceress," he spat. "It would be best for all if she was executed, but for the fact that he won't stand for it."  
  
"You play your part well general, I almost believe you."  
  
"I harbor no love for the lady Beryl, and I believe that the Prince is wrong in what he desires to do."  
  
She stood up and offered him a hand. He accepted it. She shook her head, and motioned for him to follow her. They crossed over the dirt path, and wound their way through an area of the garden that looked like it had not been tended to in centuries.  
  
"This is the old garden. Everyone is forbidden to enter it," Synnove whispered. "This is the best place to talk."  
  
"You would bring me here to talk? How do I know that you won't kill me?"  
  
"Now you're thinking. You have no guarantee. I shall kill all that threaten the princess's life. You had best explain yourself now General of Earth. If you do not, you shall be killed, and it will most assuredly look like an accident."  
  
Zoicite nodded, "I believe what you say. The King and Queen of Earth are desperate for this alliance. The Prince, however, is their only child. So, it is him of course that should be offered up for marriage to the Princess of the Moon. Endymion has of late fallen under the spell of the lady Beryl. He did not want to part with her for this diplomatic mission, except that his parents have threatened to execute her if he did not leave her behind."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No, they are planning on killing her."  
  
"Why are you being so forth coming in this information? You would betray your sovereign?"  
  
"You would have me lie to you, when I can tell that you already know what has been said between Endymion and us, his generals?"  
  
"You are too quick to speak to save your life," she glared at him.  
  
"Not just my life," Zoicite protested. "She is completely innocent of this. I can't see her killed just because she is not the person that Endymion is in love with."  
  
"You do of course realize that if it becomes known to them that you have spoken freely of what they have said they will do all in their power to kill you. Do you think to gain sanctuary from us?"  
  
"You would judge me?"  
  
"You would presume to give me information you know I already possess?"  
  
"Why should I bother telling you anything? You won't believe me!" He shouted.  
  
"Shapash Hellfire Whip!" She lashed out at him with her whip. "You dare to speak to me like that?"  
  
"What are you doing?" he looked at her frightened, barely dodging her now flaming whip.  
  
"I shall not allow you to speak to me in such a way!"  
  
"I am sorry! I meant no disrespect!"  
  
"You meant no disrespect," she sneered at him. "You would spy on the princess, tell me things I already know, yell at me, and then have the audacity to say you mean no disrespect?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Zoicite looked at her bewildered.  
  
Synnove screamed. She dropped her whip and fell to her knees. Her hands grasping at the hair near her temples as if she were trying to pull it out. She shimmered orange; her guardian outfit was replaced by what she had been wearing earlier.  
  
"Lady, are you okay?" Zoicite moved slowly towards her, not certain if this was a ploy to get him within striking distance or not.  
  
She looked up at him, tears streaming from her face. She shook her head, and closed her eyes. Zoicite knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, making soothing noises.  
  
"I am sorry," she whispered.  
  
"You were the one, weren't you? You were the soldier of the Sun Kingdom. The one who when insane, and destroyed it completely."  
  
"Each of us has done something, something terrible, something that fills us with regret. What I did, I did out of love, but that does not excuse it or make it right," she whispered.  
  
* * * * *  
*  
  
Selenity stiffened. Something was wrong. She felt a power that she hadn't felt since the destruction of the sun kingdom. Synnove wouldn't have, couldn't have become the Guardian Shapash again, could she?  
  
She shook her head to clear her mind of the terrible images that came to mind. She jumped at the knock on her doors. What could be going on now that her only free time would be interrupted?  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened to reveal Serenity, "Hello mother. I came to see if you were feeling well. You were acting oddly earlier."  
  
Selenity smiled at her, "Yes, I am sorry about that. I was worried about something going wrong with this alliance."  
  
Serenity nodded, "Mother, what do you think of Endymion?"  
  
"He seems like quite the proper young man. What do you think of him Serenity?" She looked at her daughter expectantly.  
  
"I believe that he is hiding something. No one on such an important diplomatic mission should smile that much," she replied honestly. "It may be my fear of the unknown, but I do not like him."  
  
Selenity nodded, "You have spoken with Synnove then?"  
  
"Yes, I have. She told me I should talk to you about how I feel."  
  
"She told you to talk to me directly after talking to her?"  
  
"No, actually she told me to go find my guardians and spend time with them. I felt it would be best to come to you, and talk to you. If I didn't right now, I probably never would."  
  
"That was smart of you. You will search out your guardians when you are done talking to me, will you not?"  
  
"I shall," Serenity nodded. "Mother, where is Synnove from? She wouldn't tell me, and I am curious."  
  
"Serenity, Synnove is a very complicated person. I can not tell you where she is from. To do so would place her in great danger. Not only would she be in danger, but I would, and you would be as well."  
  
"Is she hiding from someone then?" Serenity persisted.  
  
"She is hiding from her past. She can be a very dangerous person when she feels threatened. She's even worse when someone she loves is being threatened. If anyone threatened you or me, she could cause destruction on a very large scale, and not even realize what she is doing," she whispered.  
  
Serenity paled, "How terrible for Aunt Synnove. To have such power, that such things can occur. Her powers are linked to her terror?"  
  
"Yes and her anger. Should she become very angry, or very afraid she could become uncontrollable. We must watch over her, and make sure that nothing like that happens."  
  
Serenity nodded, "I see. So, we shall be her protectors? Should we not learn to fight so that we can protect her?"  
  
"Do you want to learn to fight?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it might be for the best if I did learn. My guardians can not be around me forever. If I can fight, I can at least keep myself alive until one of them can help me."  
  
"You reason well. I shall talk to the weapons master about giving you lessons."  
  
"Thank you mother."  
  
"Go find your guardians now. You need to enjoy your life while you are young."  
  
* * * *  
* * *  
  
Endymion looked at his three generals. These three were his most loyal followers. That fourth general, Zoicite, had been added by his parents. Zoicite wasn't a bad person, but Endymion was not certain if he could trust Zoicite fully.  
  
"What shall we do about the Moon Princess?" Endymion asked them.  
  
"You haven't married her yet," Nephlite pointed out. "You might not have to, and it would be pointless to kill her if you don't have to marry her."  
  
"He does have to have it planned out though incase he is made to marry her. It wouldn't be good to make a plan at the last second. If you do, you're more likely to make a possibly fatal mistake," Kunzite replied.  
  
"Yes, so what are we going to do?" Endymion asked impatiently.  
  
"Poison her," Jadeite replied calmly.  
  
"What? That's too easy to trace," Kunzite shook his head.  
  
"Not, if you do it very slowly. Small doses in her food over time will eventually kill her," Jadeite defended his idea.  
  
"That would take too long. I don't want to be married to her any longer than I have to."  
  
"Well, we could always make it look like a suicide," Nephlite mused.  
  
"Suicide? I like that," Endymion smiled at Nephlite. "She shall commit suicide on our wedding night."  
  
Kunzite smirked, "There are just so many possibilities with suicide. We shall have to find the perfect way."  
  
Endymion nodded, "That's the fun part."  
  
Chapter 4...so, what does everyone think? *nods* Yeah, I don't honestly know what's happened with this chapter. It kinda, wrote itself. I hope everyone enjoyed it. 


	5. Silver Rose 5

^_^ Thank you everyone for being very patient in waiting for this Chapter. *hangs head* I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this one out. I had some problems visualizing it. Not like anyone really cares, but...this chapter goes into Synnove's history, and... for anyone who hasn't figured out my pairing, you should be able to figure it out at the end of this chapter, I hope. *sigh* I can't believe this happened. I uploaded this chapter, and I didn't realize when I previewed it that my scene change markers didn't show...-.-;; my powers of observation suck at 2 am..I swear  
  
Zoicite continued to hold and rock the older woman in his arms. He looked down at the sobbing woman who only moments ago had tried to kill him. He knew she was much older than he, but her face and form were that of a considerably younger woman.  
  
"Lady Synnove, how old are you?"  
  
Synnove looked up at him and sniffed, "You don't know much about women, do you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She choked back another sob, "You never ask a woman her real age. That's rule number one. I thought all men knew that."  
  
Zoicite smiled at her, "I'm afraid I don't know that. There are precious few women who want to associate with a lowly palace gardener."  
  
"Gardener?" She tried not to look interested.  
  
'Good, she's getting control of herself. Now maybe she'll stop crying,' he thought.  
  
"I am nothing more than an assistant gardener. Prince Endymion's parents thought it best to send someone who wasn't close to Endymion with him on this diplomatic mission. It just so happens I was in the wrong place at the right time. They commissioned me a general, and here I stand, or sit rather now," he told her.  
  
'Maybe now she'll see that I'm not a threat, and I don't mean harm to the princess.'  
  
"What about you? I don't believe that you are merely a servant of the High Queen Selenity for a moment."  
  
"Before I tell you anything about myself, I must tell you this. Anything I tell you, you will forget. This area was made with very old magics. It was made to hide young lovers who weren't supposed to meet. Anyone who happened upon the lovers would forget all that they had seen or heard. That magic still works today," Synnove told him as she brushed away her tears. "Although, I've heard that people who did not oppose the lovers and were loyal to the lovers retained their memories of all they saw and heard. I guess that this shall be our test to see how honest you are."  
  
"You would test my honesty?"  
  
"Do you want to live?" She looked at him seriously.  
  
He looked at her nervously and backed away from her. She stood up and brushed off her clothes. She moved to the nearby fountain that he had not noticed when they had first entered the area. She sat on the edge of the fountain and beckoned him to come and sit by her.  
  
"It was a jest, Earth General," she smiled at him.  
  
"I have a name."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I have a name. It's Zoicite."  
  
Synnove nodded, "Well, Zoicite, if we are to be on a first name basis, you may call me Synnove."  
  
Synnove turned a bit and reached out to the fountain. She grabbed at one of the vines that had wrapped itself around the statue at the center. She gave it a firm tug and all the vines fell away.  
  
"Things in this garden are not always as they seem," She whispered. Water began to slowly trickle from the statue to the pool area at its base.  
  
"I was a great mercenary queen, but that is a different story, for a different time. My mercenary troop was known merely as the Wolves of the Sun, but now they are called Sunwolves. We weren't originally of the Sun Kingdom, but we were hired by the Sun Kingdom to fight all of its wars.  
  
Naturally the Moon Kingdom was overlooked for a long time because it was seen as being unimportant. It would have continued to be overlooked had the old king lived, but he of course died, giving way to a younger, brasher king. He decided that nothing would do, but that he have the heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom for his wife. He himself would not go to offer for her. He sent me, a common mercenary instead."  
  
"You said you were a mercenary queen," Zoicite interrupted her.  
  
"I was the mercenary queen, but I was still answerable to the king. May I please continue?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"I was sent with instructions to steal her away if the talks did not progress as he desired. Unfortunately as things go, I couldn't bring myself to steal her away from this place. As you said of Serenity, Selenity was completely innocent. I knew what kind of a man he was, and I could not bring myself to steal her away when the marriage talks failed. Instead, I sent him a missive, telling him the talks had failed, and that I would not set foot on the Sun ever again," her eyes misted over with her remembrance.  
  
Zoicite looked at her closely, "Were you, in love with her?"  
  
"I would have killed myself if she had asked it of me," Synnove whispered.  
  
"That's a little dramatic, don't you think?"  
  
"Dramatic it may be, but it was the truth. Anyhow, he grew mad over my disobedience. He sent a small group of skilled slavers to steal Selenity away. They took her from this very spot. She had been waiting for me here, at this fountain. I didn't arrive in time to stop them from taking her. I almost didn't realize that she had been taken until it would have been too late."  
  
"You eventually did realize though?"  
  
Synnove nodded, "I noticed something floating in the water a while after I arrived; it was one amaranth red rose with a silver ribbon tied to it. They were her answer to the roses I gave to her."  
  
"Answer? How can a rose be an answer?"  
  
"We used the language of flowers to communicate. You were a gardener and you do not know of the language of flowers?"  
  
Zoicite blushed, "I didn't pay much attention."  
  
"I shall tell you all about it later," Synnove chuckled.  
  
"I knew when I saw it floating in the water that he had somehow taken her. I should have gotten together a group of people to rescue her, I know that now. However, my fear for her safety overrode every bit of training I ever had. I took off after them; however, he had anticipated that I would do something foolhardy like that. It took nearly half of my mercenary troop, but they managed to momentarily subdue me, and lock me inside of a magic resistant cell in his dungeon.  
  
"He forced her to marry him," tears started flowing down her cheeks again. "She was crying out to me to save her, but I couldn't. There was nothing I could do to save her that night. I was trapped in that cell, feeling her pain, and her anguish. It was hell, pure and simple. The next morning, I killed the person who brought me my meal. It was my only opportunity for escape from that cell."  
  
"You could feel what she felt?" he looked at her skeptically. She nodded.  
  
"I found Selenity chained, like an animal in his rooms. I lost all control of my powers, then and there. I destroyed everything, every man, every woman, every child, and every plant and animal," She looked at her hands. "There is so much blood on my hands. Never again, will my hands be clean. I can't touch her with these hands, even after what happened to her, she's still clean and pure. I wasn't clean and pure when I met her, but at least I didn't have the blood of innocents on my hands as I do now."  
  
"You were a mercenary. As such, I'm sure you spilled innocent blood before you met Selenity."  
  
"Zoicite, not once did I or my mercenaries destroy a town, or a village. We fought warriors and mages, not merchants or farmers. We did not kill unless we had no other choice open to us. Do not judge all mercenaries by the standard of the mercenaries on earth, for not all are the same."  
  
"As charming as this tale was, why did you tell me?"  
  
"You asked," she replied softly. "What about you? I don't believe you are merely a servant to the High Queen Selenity. Those were your words I believe, or close enough to them."  
  
"I guess I did. Why did you tell me all of that though? You know you didn't have to."  
  
"I told you, it's a test. Also, it illustrates a point, be certain you can deal with the consequences of your actions. I can no longer access my guardian form without remembering everything that day; the insanity overtakes me every time in my guardian form."  
  
"So, I should be certain that I'm doing what is best, before I actually do it."  
  
Synnove nodded, "Think of everyone you left behind on Earth. Would they be in danger if you decided against Endymion? Will you be able to look yourself in the mirror if you decide against him? This is not a decision to make lightly. Today you told me nothing I did not know, but tomorrow it could be different. I will not demand that you choose our side, and I will not ask you to spy for us."  
  
"How do I know what you just told me is truth? I hate to demand proof, but I feel I must. You would do the same if you were in my position."  
  
"I would," Synnove pulled her hair away from the back of her neck. "There on the back of my neck. It is the crest of the former royal house of the Sun Kingdom."  
  
"You were the king's sister?"  
  
"Half sister," was the sharp reply. "We merely shared the same mother. That is all."  
  
"How will I know if I've made the right choice?"  
  
She shrugged, "You are the only person who will know that. I can only answer for myself, and even then, I wouldn't share that knowledge with anyone."  
  
"Somehow I think you're getting pleasure from telling me these things, from watching me try to figure everything out," he grumbled.  
  
Synnove reached into the now filled fountain and began to wash off her face. Zoicite stood up and began to pace back and forth. When she was finished cleaning her face she stood up and looked at him.  
  
"Whether I gain pleasure from something is not your concern. You have a lot to think about. I shall leave you here to think over it. You have my permission to enter my gardens whenever you need to think over things. Although, I do advise you to be careful with what you say aloud, the walls have ears, or in this case the flowers."  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked a bewildered look on his face.  
  
'She tells me those things about herself, and spouts pious nonsense, and then leaves me. What is her game?'  
  
"I have a princess to apologize to for my behavior," Synnove smiled at him. She wandered behind a large hedge and completely disappeared.  
  
Zoicite hurried around the hedge to try to catch her. He silently cursed when he couldn't see her, or figure out which way she had gone. He looked around the garden; nothing had really changed in the time she had been talking. It was still horribly overgrown.  
  
Zoicite sighed as he rolled up the sleeves on his general uniform. If he was going to think on what she had said, he would at least do something more useful than sit. He moved to the rose bush that now stood in front of him and got down on his knees; he started pulling the weeds that threatened the choke the life out of the delicate roses.  
  
* * * * * *  
* * *  
  
Selenity lay on her bed with her arm thrown over her eyes. Synnove just stood there and stared. Selenity didn't move an inch. She looked around for something to knock over to get Selenity to at least give some sign of life.  
  
"You told that general everything?" Selenity didn't dissemble.  
  
"He seems to be very trustworthy Selenity. While I told him everything, I was reading him. He may not betray Earth, but he will not tell any of what I told him."  
  
"You've been wrong before."  
  
"He did not know that I was reading him, and so he could not block or alter what I read."  
  
Selenity moved her arm to show one eye, "So you trust this general then. Interesting, I would never have thought you would trust a man ever again."  
  
"Selenity, I failed you, and I know it..."Synnove started.  
  
"Don't start with that. I told you long ago that you weren't responsible for any of that."  
  
"Selenity, how can you stand to look at me after what I did?"  
  
"Very well," Selenity replied sitting up, her hair rolling over her shoulders like silver waves. "Will you help me with my hair? It seems to have come undone."  
  
* * * *  
* * *  
  
Zoicite sat back and looked at what he had accomplished. The area was still in need of trimming and general neatening. The weeds, however, were gone, and the area looked better for it.  
  
He crawled over to the fountain and sat with his back propped against it. His muscles ached from the work and position they had been forced into. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.  
  
"Hello. Who are you?"  
  
Zoicite jumped up and turned to face the person that startled him. He could feel his heart begin to race. He fell completely under the spell of the cerulean blue eyes that stared at him expectantly.  
  
I hope everyone liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it a lot. I hope to get Chapter 6 out before I move to my dad's house. Expect it by Sunday or early Monday morning at the latest. 


	6. Silver Rose 6

Synnove stood at the window looking down at the spectacle in the garden. She didn't turn to acknowledge Selenity's presence when the other woman walked over to her. Selenity stood next to her and looked straight ahead rather then down into the garden.  
  
"Look down there Selenity," Synnove whispered. "What do you see?"  
  
Selenity looked down at the garden, "Who is that with Serenity?"  
  
"That is Zoicite. The new palace gardener I believe."  
  
"Zoicite? You meant that general you spoke to?"  
  
Synnove nodded, "Yes, he's a very charming young man. Selenity, close your eyes and open your heart."  
  
"What?" Selenity looked at her confused.  
  
"Don't play coy with me. You know just as well as I that it is exceedingly simple to read the emotions of these Earth peoples. You were always better at reading emotions than I was."  
  
Selenity smiled and closed her eyes. She focused first inward, and then moved out. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped.  
  
"He loves her!" She looked shocked.  
  
"That he does. I would have thought that love at first sight was a myth, but I am apparently wrong. Still, you must admit, they make a striking couple."  
  
"He is below her! I can't allow this!" Selenity exclaimed.  
  
Synnove turned from the window and leaned against the wall to the left of it, "This coming from the woman who would have given up the throne for the one she loved?"  
  
"That was different!"  
  
"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow. "How so? How is now different from then?"  
  
"I, it just was."  
  
"Selenity, their difference is merely birth. They have no other obstacles in their way. Besides, you have nothing to worry about yet. We don't know how Serenity feels."  
  
"Regardless of how she feels she can't marry beneath her! I would have her with one who is of the proper birth than with one who is so obviously beneath her."  
  
Synnove closed her eyes and bowed her head, "Selenity, in your old age you have lost your wits."  
  
"What? How dare you say that to me?" She demanded.  
  
"How long has it been since you first fell in love Selenity? It has to be twenty years at least," Synnove looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "I never thought to ask, but who is Serenity's father? You are quite lucky that no one has wondered about the difference in age, what with her being only fifteen years old."  
  
"You would accuse me?"  
  
"I have accused you of nothing."  
  
Selenity moved to slap her, but she caught her hand. Synnove turned her hand over and kissed her palm. She jerked her hand away.  
  
"Selenity, that child is your own. She was conceived merely by your wish to have a child. I have always known this.  
  
"You feel betrayed don't you? This daughter of yours wasn't supposed to make the mistakes that you did, was she? She's supposed to marry the handsome prince, and rule benevolently with her consort."  
  
Selenity glared at her, "You who can't face your own demons can tell me everything about myself and how I think?"  
  
"The hardest person to truly know is yourself. You should know that Selenity. No one can change what happened to us, but we were different from them. We are both right on this issue you know? I am right in the fact that there are similarities, and you are right in the fact that it is entirely different."  
  
Selenity sighed, "What do we do? I don't want my child hurt."  
  
"Have the palace guard be extra vigilant. In fact, I believe it would be advisable to add some extra guards, especially around and in the garden. I don't think we should interfere with whatever happens between Serenity and this Zoicite. Nothing fuels love better than opposition."  
  
Selenity nodded, "It was a good thing then that no one tried to stop us?"  
  
She chuckled, "I don't think they could have, even if they had really wanted to. Push your match with Endymion; we can not appear to be having second thoughts about this alliance. Although I would send some secret ambassadors to Earth to see if perhaps there is a way we can form this alliance without a marriage. It would be the best for all involved."  
  
"You are quite the strategist."  
  
"I was a mercenary queen Selenity. You learn good strategy, or you die. Such is the life of a mercenary."  
  
Selenity looked down at the two in the garden, "I want my daughter happy Synnove. If he is below her I can not allow them to marry, it would cause too much turmoil among the other royals and me. However, I shall not have them parted, unless that is what Serenity herself wants."  
  
Synnove moved behind Selenity and wrapped her arms about her waist. The two stood and stared down at the two that were in the garden that held many memories for them. Selenity reached up and caressed Synnove's cheek.  
  
"I will see that she is happy," Synnove promised. "She is your daughter, a part of you, and as such, she is a part of me."  
  
"I know you will," Selenity whispered. "Perhaps, we should make the ball tomorrow a masquerade?"  
  
"How romantic," she sighed fluttering her eyes. "Well, did I do a good impression of the Queen of Venus?"  
  
Selenity laughed, "Not really. Perhaps a new costume for Zoicite, the Lord of Flowers is in order?"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Chapter 6. ^_^ I got it done. Alright, so it's only Selenity and Synnove in this chapter...but I think it was decent. Besides, there is a ball to be had. ^_^ Expect that to be soon, in the next couple of Chapters I believe. 


	7. Silver Rose 7

"Zoicite, you will stay here and guard our rooms," Endymion ordered his general.  
  
"What?" Zoicite looked at his prince in disbelief.  
  
"You will stay here and guard our rooms," Endymion repeated irritated. "We can't all go to the ball. I have the princess I must begin to court this evening. You are the only one of us, with the exception of meals, who has been outside of these rooms. Therefore, you are the one who will stay here and guard the rooms."  
  
"Yes, my prince," Zoicite replied through gritted teeth. "I shall stay here and guard our rooms."  
  
Endymion, not even bothering to nod his head to show that he had heard, and his other three generals left the room. Zoicite glared at their retreating forms. He turned and walked back into his bedchamber; if he couldn't go to the ball he could at least be very comfortably asleep. He stopped a few feet from his bed, and stared down, at a now familiar form draped across his bed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Serenity stood next to her mother greeting their guests. She nodded and smiled at the guests, but she didn't actually see a single one of them. Her eyes were scanning the crowd for a friendly blonde haired, green-eyed servant. Serenity jumped when she felt a gloved hand touch her shoulder. She turned and looked at Synnove who was standing behind her, and slightly to the left.  
  
"The alcove, by the doors to the garden," Synnove whispered in her ear.  
  
Serenity looked where Synnove had told her to, and she saw a most unusually dressed blonde man. He wore an outfit of mostly black. The outfit, a tuxedo was obviously tailored to be one of a kind, the jacket, instead of being normal and ending at the waist or having tails, barely brushed against the floor. The only color to be found was the dark green tie, and the pieces of jade, amethyst, and diamond, that had been sewn on to appear as though they were sparkling flowers. He also wore a dark green mask that was affixed to his head with multiple black ribbons.  
  
She felt her heart begin to race, and blushed most becomingly. She had difficulties tearing her eyes away from him, but duty dictated that she must greet every guest. She faced forward again just as Endymion and his three generals reached the steps of the raised platform that they stood upon.  
  
"Prince Endymion, we are quite glad that you have decided to honor us with your presence," Selenity greeted him as she extended a delicate hand out to him.  
  
He took the hand and kissed it, "We are glad that you desired our presence this evening."  
  
The generals bowed to the queen and the princess, and quickly melted away into the background. Endymion stood there and openly assessed Serenity. She shifted, uncomfortable with how he looked at her.  
  
"Perhaps the two of you should join in the dancing," Selenity suggested.  
  
"I think that would be wonderful. Princess Serenity, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"  
  
"Mother, you know I can't leave this spot until we have greeted all of the guests," she protested.  
  
"Now, now, Serenity, some rules are meant to be broken," Synnove smiled at her and winked.  
  
"Yes, and besides, Synnove can greet the other guests in your place."  
  
Serenity affixed the mask across her face, rendering only her cerulean blue eyes, and her mouth visible. Endymion held out his hand to her, and she reluctantly took it. He led her to the center of the brightly colored, whirling sea of people.  
  
*  
  
Zoicite observed the people from the safety of the alcove. There was only one person in the room of interest to him, and he could not pay her overly much attention. If he were to seem overly interested in Serenity now, someone might notice, and remember it.  
  
He had to hold his anger at bay when he watched Endymion take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. He closed his eyes and counted to ten slowly, if he allowed his anger to overtake him now it would give everything away. When he opened his eyes again, he was forced to watch as Endymion pulled her closer to him than was considered decent.  
  
He chose to ignore Endymion and his blatant attempts to keep others from cutting in. Serenity was garbed resplendently in all white. Her dress was strapless, and tight-fitting, but from the knees down the dress was very loose, and the fabric rippled with every move she made, making it seem as though she was walking on her own personal cloud. Her only other adornments were large feathery angel wings and a white feathered mask that was affixed to her head with silver ribbons.  
  
He waited until the very beginning of the next song to move from his position in the alcove. He waded through the sea of people, almost desperate with his desire to get his angel into his arms. When he reached them, Endymion's back was to him. He reached out, and none too gently tapped his shoulder.  
  
"May I cut in?" He asked gruffly, doing his best to disguise his voice. Endymion looked as though he had swallowed a pineapple. His face turned a very dark shade of red, and grew even redder when Serenity glided from his arms to Zoicite's waiting ones.  
  
The two quickly got swept up and away with the current of the music and the people. Serenity smiled up at him, happiness radiating from her. He smiled down at her, but was careful to keep an eye out for Endymion, who might have thoughts of trying to take Serenity back from him.  
  
*  
  
"They'll be found out," Selenity whispered to Synnove.  
  
"By who, my dear Selenity? Endymion and his generals are now quite nicely occupied," Synnove nodded her head off in their direction.  
  
Selenity glanced over in at the indicated spot. She was treated to the sight of Endymion being charmed by the Princess of Venus. The Prince of Earth seemed to be quite delighted by the view that Princess Minako's low- cut dress offered him.  
  
"How did you manage that?" Asked Selenity.  
  
"You know you can't keep a secret like this from her guardians. They were only too willing to help distract," She smiled. "We need not worry for now, because the two have disappeared into the gardens."  
  
"You made sure no one noticed them?"  
  
"Would I let you down?"  
  
How did everyone like this chapter? I hope everyone liked it. ^_^ I'll try to get something posted before I leave Monday, but I won't promise anything. I also realized that I skipped the part in the garden where Zoicite and Serenity talk. There is a reason for this, a good reason, but I can't talk about it here or now. ^_^ 


	8. Silver Rose 8

Zoicite and Serenity hurried from where the ball was to the spot where they had first met the day before. He ripped his mask from his face, snapping most of the thin black ribbons in half. She slowly pushed her mask up so that it rested on the top of her head.  
  
"I had feared that you weren't coming," she whispered. "You didn't arrive when they did."  
  
"I was to guard our rooms," he responded.  
  
She looked at him worried, "But what if any of them go back early and find you gone?"  
  
He smiled down at her, "That has been taken care of."

* * *

"It'll be easy she says. It'll be fun she says. Why did I ever listen to that rotten woman?" grumbled the man, sprawled out on Zoicite's bed.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. He glared at the door, and covered his eyes with his right arm. The person on the other side of the door knocked louder.  
  
"Enter," he growled.  
  
The door opened to reveal a short woman with long, wavy black hair and large doe brown eyes. She closed the door and pressed her back to it. She stared into his eyes, and appeared as though she was judging his very soul.  
  
"I've been sent to see to your comfort, Lord Artemis," she whispered.

* * *

"Are you sure they're safe?" Selenity fretted.  
  
"Perfectly sure," Synnove whispered.  
  
"What if Minako can't keep Endymion occupied?"  
  
"Must you worry so?"  
  
"Something just doesn't feel right," Selenity responded.  
  
"There is absolutely nothing to worry about."  
  
Two figures with regal bearing glided into the ball room. Synnove and Selenity looked at them with some shock written on their faces. The senshi of Uranus and Neptune had decided to attend the ball. It was an unusual occurrence.  
  
The senshi of Uranus, Haruka, was garbed resplendently in a sky blue special-made tuxedo. The jacket reached her knees and had pearls, diamonds, and topazes sewn to it to recreate the beautiful sky with sun and clouds. Her mask was a vibrant golden rod, and was affixed to her face with sky blue silk ribbons.  
  
Firmly attached to Haruka's arm was Michiru, the graceful senshi of Neptune. She wore a simple dress of aquamarine. It had spaghetti straps, and it tight fitting on the top, but around her waist it flared out slightly, and fell in graceful folds that dragged slightly upon the floor. Her wavy, aqua hair was left loose. Her mask was the same shade as her dress, and was shaped to look like a dolphin; it appeared to stay in place on her face by her will alone. 

* * *

Endymion stared down at the captivating blonde before him. If only he were to marry her instead of that vapid Princess Serenity. This girl could at least provide some amusement for him before he killed her.  
  
Minako giggled, "Why are you staring like that?"  
  
"You're just so lovely that I can't help myself," he responded smoothly.  
  
"I'll bet you say that to all the girls," Minako responded, brushing against him lightly.  
  
"Only the most beautiful ones." 

* * *

"You mean Aunt Synnove was draped across your bed?" Serenity asked incredulously. "I just can't see that."  
  
Zoicite nodded, "She was. It was quite shocking I assure you. She looked up at me, and commented about how my bed is softer than hers is. Then she told me that I was ordered to attend the ball, and pointed at this outfit which was hanging on the wall."  
  
Serenity giggled, "That sounds like Aunt Synnove."  
  
"She's very scary," Zoicite admitted. "She scared me half to death the first time I saw her."  
  
"What's so scary about her? She's quite harmless I assure you."  
  
'Something tells me that she doesn't know about Synnove's senshi side. I had best not be the one to tell her,' he thought.  
  
"She just looks to be very formidable. It's not everyday you see someone that looks like she does."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That particular hair color and eye color hasn't been seen in decades," Zoicite replied truthfully. "It's thought that all of her kind died out."  
  
"Her kind?" Serenity looked at him confusion written on her face.  
  
"Forget that I said anything," he replied looking away from her.  
  
"I want to know though, what do you mean by her kind?" 

* * *

"How dare he," growled Beryl, as she stared into the glowing ball of light before her. "How dare he get that close to that little tart?"  
  
"My lady, is something the matter?" Asked someone from the legion that stood before her.  
  
"Nay, nothing is wrong. Prepare yourselves, we march within the week."  
  
;; Sorry for taking so long everyone. What do you think? bows head Next Chapter will focus mostly on Serenity and Zoicite, unless they decide to hide themselves. Hopefully it will come to me sometime late tonight or early tomorrow. I doubt there will be this long pause between chapters again. 


	9. Silver Rose 9

I only had two people that gave me ideas for what happens in between, and I would like to thank them now. Thank you Koko Belle and LilSha2Cool. I'm not so sure that I followed their (your) ideas exactly..but they (you both) did give me ideas which sparked my muse. Bows head I'm very, very sorry for taking so long. I was going to post my chapters on the Moonlit Stars forum first..but We encountered some problems on that. After this chapter though..all updates will be appearing on that forum a day or two before it gets put up here (in case people don't like to wait). I'm having to work my fanfiction writing inbetween a job and college..so updates might take me a while.

* * *

The Day after the first Ball  
  
The queen of Pluto was checking on the different kingdoms as she did every morning, just to assure herself that nothing was amiss. She was ending her check of the Moon Kingdom, and was beginning her brief check of the Sun. At first she saw what she always did, a large golden castle that was slowly going to ruin. She turned away and was about to return to her castle when she saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. She turned and glared at the intruder.  
  
"What do you here?" She demanded to know.  
  
The red-haired woman paused and stared at her for a moment. The woman had long flowing red hair, and orange eyes. She very closely resembled Synnove.  
  
"She should have killed us all when she had the chance," the woman whispered.  
  
There was no time for her to react. She looked down in shock and saw the sword protruding from her heart. She glanced behind her and saw a tall man with golden hair. He sneered down at her as he pushed her off of his sword. She fell to her knees, and then she fell to her right. The red-haired woman bent down, and got some of her blood and her hand and started to write something on the ground next to her. She wasn't able to make out what was being written before she closed her eyes, praying that anyone but her daughters would find her like this.

* * *

5 Days before the Final Ball  
  
Synnove walked through the desolate castle. She had spoken to Selenity of a diplomatic mission that only she could go on. Now she was walking through the halls of the Castle Apollo on the Sun. She hated having to tell a lie to Selenity, but it was the only way that she could go to the castle on the sun.  
  
She entered the large throne room, and looked around. She closed her eyes, and she could see her fater and his advisors on and around the large gold and ruby studded throne before her. She could also see the nobles and the commoners as they placed their greivances before him for his judgement. She opened her eyes wishing that what she remembered was what she would see.  
  
She shook her head and started walking again. She stopped momentarily before the throne to stare in awe at it. She slowly walked up the few stairs to reach the throne. She lightly ran her hand accross the arm of the throne as she walked past it to get to the hidden door that was behind it.  
  
She pushed the door open and started down the dark stariway. The stairs had many twists and curves, and as she turned the last curve on the stairs she could see the illuminated room at the bottom of the stairs. She didn't stop and wonder if she was doing the right thing. she kept going, and didn't stop until she was standing in the room, staring at the person who had summoned her.  
  
"So good of you to be prompt," the golden man smiled at her.  
  
"Skip the pleasantries, we both know why I'm here," she snapped at him.  
  
"You want to break your little curse."  
  
"So good of you to recall."  
  
He shook his head, "Always impatient. Are you prepared to deal with the consequences of breaking your curse?"  
  
"You are trying what little patience I have left brother."

* * *

2 Days before the Final Ball  
  
Serenity stood on the practice grounds drenched in sweat. Her hair was pulled back in a french braid to keep it from getting in her way. She looked at her instructor waiting for her next directions.  
  
"That was good Sere," her instructor complimented her. "You're doing very well at this. Now, however, it's time for you to go to your strategy lesson with Kurai."  
  
Serenity saluted him, and walked briskly away. Her strategy teacher was a very good friend of her Aunt Synnove's. She always heard the new guards talking about how tough of an instructor she was, but Serenity didn't think that she was that tough. She was about to turn the final corner to get to where her strategy instructor was when she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her back.  
  
"Hello beautiful," a deep voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hello," she replied blushing.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Trainin, and I'm on my way to more training with Kurai."  
  
"I wouldn't want to keep you from that," he chuckled. "I will wait until later to speak with you."  
  
"Thank you," she responded. "Goodbye Endymion."  
  
Zoicite looked on from the bushes and growled, "How dare he touch her?"  
  
"How dare who touch her?" a cheerful boice behind him asked.  
  
He glanced be hind him and saw that it was only Luna, Serenity's personal maid. He shrugged, not really wanting to answer. He moved to walk past her, but she quickly put herself in his way.  
  
He sighed and answered, "Endymion wrapped his arms around Serenity. Luna, how do I compete with him? Why would she want me over him? He's a prince. I'm just a gardener. He can give her jewels and thousands of beautiful things. I can't give her anything."  
  
"You could do something for her that he cant do," Luna replied. "You could get into very serious trouble though."  
  
He looked at her hopefully, "Please Luna, tell me what I can do."  
  
Luna took a deep breath, "You could take her outside of the palace walls."

* * *

"It would appear that Endymion has become infatuated with her," spat Jadite.  
  
"It's merely a game that he is playing," Kunzite smiled knowingly. "If he didn't play at being in love with her, then the Queen would not allow him to wed with her daughter."  
  
Nephlyte snorted," What is with these Lunarians and love?"  
  
"They seem to thrive on it," Jadite responded.

* * *

Day Before the Final Ball  
  
"U-sa-gi," Synnove murmured. "It will fit her well."  
  
"Come now, you know what to do to break the curse," her father spoke softly.  
  
"Perhaps I would go faster if you would stop bothering me with the images of those from my past?"  
  
The form of her father shimmerred and then changed into that of a large golden bird with chains on it. It's eyes were sparkling rubies, and it regarded her with annoyance. It began to flap its wings and shriek.  
  
Synnove glared at it, "You know..I could kill you."  
  
"Do what you must Wolf."  
  
Synnove sighed and began to recite,  
  
"Lover's will be torn apart out of time's spite for the wolf A golden bird chained in a dungeon will slumber until the rise of the wolves. False memories and lives will plague the silver court.  
The golden light will set everything wrong to right. Together all must rise to stop the wave of terror and hellfire which threatens to engulf the Earth."  
  
"That is very interesting," the bird looked at her warily.  
  
"The Sun Wolves have started to come together, but they will be scattered again by the silver light."  
  
The bird seemed fascinated, "Who is going to lead the Sun Wolves?"  
  
"The Hell Wolf," Synnove replied.

* * *

The Day of the Final Ball  
  
"Zoicite are you certain that tonight is the best night?" Luna fretted.  
  
Zoicite looked at her, "Who would suspect that Serenity and I would leave the palace tonight? She will dance with Endymion, and then she will meet me in the gardens."  
  
"I wish that you would reconsider," Luna pressed. "I feel like something bad is going to happen tonight."  
  
"Everything will go just fine."  
  
"Serenity would you like to go into the gardens?" Endymion looked down at her as they wove through the other dancers skillfully. They took care to ensure that they didn't bump into anyone accidentally.  
  
"I'm sorry Endymion. After this dance I feel that I should go back to my rooms to rest," Serenity responded, not looking in his eyes.  
  
Someone tapped Serenity on her shoulder. She turned to see Setsuna, who was resplendant in a long, flowing, burgundy dress. Setsuna bowed slightly to Serenity, and smiled at Endymion.  
  
"Honestly Serenity, you shouldn't keep him to yourself," she beamed at her. "I would like to cut in if I may?"  
  
"Of course," Serenity moved away from Endymion. "I am very sorry for your loss Setsuna, we just learned of it this morning. I believe that I shall go to my rooms because I'm not feeling very well."  
  
Before Endymion could protest Serenity was quickly lost in the crowd. He looked at Setsuna and nodded to her politely. She pushed herself against him.  
  
"Endymion, I am very disappointed in you," a very familiar voice purred.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise, "Beryl? How did you manage this?" He quickly wrapped her arms about her, and began to dance with the others.  
  
"Metallia taught me how to do this so that I could attend this ball unhindered. It's a good thing the princess was not aware of the fact that the Princess Setsuna was confined to the gates of time."  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"She found her mother's body at the time gates, and somehow is under the impression that Synnove killed her. She is quite consumed with hatred and thoughts of revenge."  
  
"you of course had nothing to do with it?"  
  
"A few of my followers got the idea to dispose of the Queen of Pluto. I could honestly do nothing to stop them."  
  
"Of course you couldn't," he smirked at her. "Let's go to the gardens."

* * *

"Zoicite!" Serenity exclaimed running up to him. "I'm so sorry that I"m late.  
  
Zoicite looked at her rather startled. He had been waiting for her for almost two hours. The thought that she wasn't going to come had just begun to plague him. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I had begun to fear that you weren't coming!"  
  
Before she could respond he bent his head and kissed her. Her eyes opened wide in shock, then she closed them and wrapped her arms around his neck. He growled lightly, and deepened the kiss. She could feel herself getting dizzy and light headed. For her it felt as though the earth had dropped from beneath her feet, and that there was only her and Zoicite in the world.  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
Zoicite broke the kiss and Serenity looked about confused. Endymion and Setsuna stepped out from behind a large bush. Zoicite pushed Serenity behind him, prepared to die for her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" growled Zoicite.  
  
"I could ask the same of you," Endymion replied. "Serenity how could you? He's a commoner!"  
  
"Better a no good commoner, than an evil prince," she retorted.  
  
"Endymion I shall leave this easy kill to you," Setsuna smiled.  
  
"Setsuna, how could you?" Serenity demanded.  
  
"Setsuna? I am not Setsuna," she replied. She brought her right arm slowly in front of her..then quickly brought it back down to her side. Her appearance changed from that of Setsuna to that of Beryl. Serenity stared at her in horror.  
  
"Beryl!" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
"So you know me," Beryl smiled pleased. "Now is not our time princess, but our day is coming."  
  
"I shall follow you soon my love. This shouldn't take long."

* * *

Kurai looked about confused. One moment she had been at the ball at the palace, the next she was in the throne room at the Palace Apollo. She looked towards the throne and saw Synnove stretched lazily across it, her right leg thrown over the arm of the throne.  
  
"Synnove, what is going on?"  
  
"The end of everything as we know it Kurai."  
  
Synnove looked down at her former lieutenant. She hadn't aged a day since Synnove disolved the Sun Wolves. She wore her long blonde and black streaked hair in a high ponytail with braids trailing down the pony tail. Her golden eyes looked at her former leader in confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about Synnove?"  
  
"The Moon Kingdom will fall tonight. Everyone is going to die," Synnove sounded excessively happy about that.  
  
"Synnove, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Kurai, I do believe that you are going to hate me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Synnove laughed and replied, "I have now locked us both into a prophecy."  
  
Kurai looked at her in horror, "What have you done?"  
  
"I have something to show you."  
  
Synnove stood up from the throne, and beckoned Kurai to follow her. Kurai hesitated a moment before she followed Synnove behind the throne, and down the stairs to the hidden room. When they reached the room, Synnove turned around, and motioned for Kurai to look at the wall to their right. Kurai looked and saw the most marvelous golden bird with ruby eyes. Then, she only saw black nothingness.

* * *

Endymion held his bloodied sword triumphantly before him. Zoicite lay on the ground in front of him with several large gashes on his body. Serenity held his bloodied corpse in her arms, tears flowing from her eyes. Endymion was so proud of his victory that he failed to notice when Serenity set Zoicite's body aside, and started to rip at her skirt.  
  
She reached under what was left of her skirt, and drew her rapier and her dagger. She stood up and faced Endymion, cold fury showing in her eyes. He looked at her surprised by the look on her face. She threw herself towards him beginning to attack. He backed away enough to only recieve a scratch on his cheek from her first attack. Serenity kept attacking him, and he kept blocking and dodging them.  
  
Screams began to issue forth from the palace. Serenity was startled out of her attack and stopped momentarily trying to register where the screams were coming from. She heard her guardians calling her name. She turned towards them, and saw them running towards her. Endymion used her moment of distraction to his advantage. He raised his sword, and drove it through her heart.  
  
"I would have killed Beryl for you, you false bitch," he whispered in her ear before pushing her off of his sword. Her weapons fell from her hands as she fell to her knees. She close her eyes, and then fell accross Zoicite's cold body.  
  
"Serenity!" Shrieked Venus.  
  
"Murderer!" screamed Mars.  
  
Jupiter and Mercury wasted no time with words.  
  
"Aqua Rhapsody!" A blast of ice hit Endymion, not doing much to him.  
  
"Oak Evolution!" Electrified leaves flew at him, cutting him.  
  
"Love and Beauty Shock!" A large topaz heart flew at him, but he managed to dodge it.  
  
"Flame Sniper!" An arrow of fire flew at him, engulfing him in flames.

* * *

Kurai awoke chained to the dungeon wall next to the golden bird. She reached up and touched her neck, feeling a large collar around it. She closed her eyes and tried to think of what had happened to her.  
  
"What are you in for?"  
  
Her eyes snapped open and shelooked at the bird, "Did you talk?"  
  
"Nope, the wall did."  
  
"No wonder you're chained to the wall," Kurai commented dryly. Synnove appeared before them before either could say anything else. Kurai glared at her.  
  
"Before I am taken over again Kurai I must tell you what I can. You will be chained to this wall in this dungeon. There is nothing I can do to stop that. If you aren't chained to this wall, your live will be in danger. You will be freed when the Sun Wolves rise again. They will be lead by the Hell Wolf. Kurai, you have to make sure that everything becomes as it should be. That bird there will help you. It is the result of my loss of control from long ago. I fear in seeking to rid myself of my madness that I have opened a Pandora's box."  
  
End Chapter 9. I so wrote all of this in my math class...(Erm..if my math professor is reading this I'm just kidding...) I have the rest of the story loosely plotted..so it's just a matter of getting it written. I'm hoping that I'll finish it. I'd give more of an ending Author's note..but my fingers feel like they're going to fall off...that and I have to study for my Japanese class now... 


	10. Silver Rose 10

Synnove walked through the rubble strewn ruins of the Moon Kingdom. She cursed the fact that she hadn't made it back when she was needed. She looked at the bloody, lifeless bodies that littered the ground. Everyone that had been on the Moon that day had died.  
  
Two forms with golden hair, one slumped over the other caught her attention. She moved over toward the forms to get a better look at them. She gasped in horror when she recognized that it was Serenity slumped over Zoicite's dead body. A few feet away was Endymion's burnt body. She looked about and recognized the forms of Serenity and Endymion's guard, all dead for daring to follow their leader's orders.  
  
"Lady Synnove! Lady Synnove!" A familiar voice called out to her. Synnove looked around, but she saw no one.  
  
"Lady Synnove! Look down here!" Synnove looked down and saw two cats, one white, one black, and both had the crescent symbol on their foreheads.  
  
"Who do the two of you belong to?" She asked not expecting an answer.  
  
"We're Artemis and Luna!" The black one replied. "Beryl's magic did this to us."  
  
"Beryl? Where is that witch? I'll kill her for what she's done!" Synnove started to glow.  
  
"Lady Synnove, Beryl has been sealed away. Selenity managed it with the power of her crystal. She needs you. Please, follow us," Artemis turned and started to run without looking back. Synnove calmed down at the mention of Selenity and quickly followed after Artemis, and Luna followed after her.  
  
Selenity lay accross a piece of the wall that had fallen. Synnove hurried to her side. When she reached the fallen queen she noted how dirty she looked. There were black smudges on her face, her hair was a mess, some of it burned, some of it cut, and her dress was torn and bloodied.  
  
"You look pretty bad," Synnove whispered.  
  
Selenity croaked, "You've looked worse."  
  
Synnove's eyes widedned, "You're still alive?"  
  
"Barely."  
  
"What happened?!" She demanded as she dropped to her knees and gathered her love into her arms.  
  
"We held another ball, and Beryl attacked. Endymion killed Zoicite and Serenity, somehow Endymion became infatuated with Serenity in the past week. Mars killed him, and then the the generals and senshi killed each other..." Serenity trailed off just before a fit of coughing started. "I have just enough strength to give them all a new start."  
  
"Serenity no!" Artemis cried.  
  
"Using the Crystal now will kill you!" Luna shouted.  
  
"Selenity what am I going to do without you?" Synnove whispered.  
  
"Watch over her Synnove. See that she doesn't make the mistakes that we all have," Selenity whispered smiling faintly. She held up the crystal in her hand and it began to glow. The bodies of Serenity, Endymion, their courts, and the two newly created cat beings began to glow. One by one the bodies began to disappear until only Synnove and Selenity were left.  
  
"In the name of the Moon, let her be happy," Selenity whispered as her eyes glazed over.  
  
"Selenity," Synnove whispered willing the tears in her eyes not to fall. She clutched the stiffening body to her tightly. She bent her head to kiss the cold lips of her lover one last time.  
  
"Synnove, she is gone," a ghostly voice behind her spoke.  
  
"What do you know of loss?" Synnove lifted her head slightly and growled.  
  
"We know more of loss than you could ever hope to know," a softer voice responded.  
  
Synnove looked over her shoulder and the woman and the child that were speaking to her, "Leave me to my grief."  
  
"Selenity made a request of you. Would you die before fulfilling that request?" the woman spoke.  
  
"Come with us Synnove, while with us, you can live in the glorious days of your past," the child offerred.  
  
Synnove lay Selenity back down and stood up, her orange eyes ablaze. "Yes, I shall come with you, Pluto, Saturn. I go only so that I can gain revenge against those who have harmed the people that I love." 


	11. Chapter 11

I know my chapters for this story started out at a decent length, and now they're just little short things. I'm going to work on making my chapters longer. Wish me luck with that.  
  
"I'M LATE!!!" Usagi shrieked. in her room upstairs.  
  
Her entire family just shook their heads in annoyance at her usual morning antics. Her father was sitting at the head of the table reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. Ikuko was at the stove preparing breakfast for her small family. Shingo was sitting to the left of his father playing a video game and waiting for Ikuko to finish fixing breakfast.  
  
"Mom, can we trade Usagi for a dog?" Shingo asked not looking up from his game.  
  
"No Shingo. We most certainly can not trade your sister for a dog!"  
  
Usagi ran past the kitchen and out the front door. Shingo looked up from his game confused. Ikuko turned from what she was fixing and looked at the door.  
  
"Did Usagi just leave without eating something?" She asked.  
  
Shingo just nodded.  
  
"I'm surprised that she's up so early when she doesn't have to go to school," her father commented.  
  
Usagi ran down the sidewalks doing her best to avoid running into the people around her. Today was her two year anniversary with Mamoru, and she didn't want to be late meeting him. She looked down at her watch to see if she would make it in time. She was so intent upon seeing what time it was that she didn't notice the large pot of flowers in her way. She tripped over the pot of flowers, knocking them over and breaking the pot, and fell on top of an annoyed blonde florist.  
  
"What is so important that you can't watch where you're going, Princess?" he sneered.  
  
"It's not my fault that you placed that stupid pot of flowers where anyone can trip over it!" Usagi argued  
  
He waved his hand dismissively, "Whatever, Princess. Get out of here before my manager makes you pay for the pot and the flowers that you've ruined."  
  
She blinked in confusion, but quickly got up and ran off. She was now definitely going to be late. She kept running with the hope that Mamoru wouldn't be too mad with her when she finally arrived."Zoi, hurry up will ya?" The manager of the tiny flower shop yelled at him.  
  
"Right boss!" Zoi quickly picked himself up and started to clean up the broken pot and flowers.  
  
'She used to love flowers like this,' he thought to himself. 'The only question though is, who is she? I know I'm looking for something, for someone. I just wish I knew who, and what.'  
  
A shadow fell over him and he looked up from what he was doing. A tall woman with tan skin, long, dark green hair, and piercing burgundy eyes stared at him. He tried to speak, but he felt too afraid to do so. The woman before him was very dangerous, he only wished he could figure out how he knew that.  
  
"You are a danger to the happiness of all," she said softly. "You must die for the sake of the future of all."  
  
"I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not a danger to anyone or anything," he stood up backing away from her.  
  
"I wish I could believe you," she whispered. She pulled a gun out of her purse and shot him three times. She watched dispassionately as his blood stained the pavement. She turned and walked down the narrow alley way next to the shop, and disappeared from view. She reappeared at the time gates.  
  
"Synnove you won't be allowed your revenge," she whispered. "Serenity is happier this way."  
  
She moved to the area that she kept Synnove. She had, with the help of Saturn, placed Synnove in a dream-state that she would be in until the end of all time. She looked down into the white box with the crystal top that Synnove was kept in, and gasped in fear. Synnove was gone, and where she had rested there was writing in what appeared to be blood.  
  
"They took my love,  
  
They took my purpose,  
  
They decieved my daughter,  
  
and left me to die.  
  
Now they will learn  
  
What comes of...  
  
Vengeance denied," she read the words out loud.  
  
"She couldn't have broken from the dreams. She wasn't strong enough. Only a senshi could break from that state, and she couldn't have been a senshi." 


	12. Golden Rose 1

Synnove looked over the bleeding man. He looked pathetic and weak to her. There was much required of him if he was to free the princess from that creature Endymion.

The blonde man began to cough up blood. He started to struggle to sit up. He seemed to be trying to speak. She arched an eyebrow. Who was she to deny her daughter what she wanted?

"Do you want to live?" He nodded weakly. "Then rise and follow me."

The man was bathed in a golden light. The wound began to heal itself from the outside in. He blinked in surprise.

"Who are you?" he demanded to know.

"Obviously a friend. Unless you wish to die we must be on our way," she set off at a brisk pace.

He shook the fog from his brain and followed after at a slower pace. If she began to act strangely he'd take off. She smirked over her shoulder at him. He stopped startled. That look was so familiar to him. His surroundings began to blur before his eyes. He reached out to her and all went black.

Zoicite's head was bent diligently over his work. He had found the perfect flowers. The lavender roses were flawless. There was just something off about them. They seemed to scream at him to put more thought into what he was doing.

"Dear boy, she already knows it was love at first sight. What else do you want to tell her?" Synnove sighed exasperated with him.

"Perhaps some blue roses?"

"Attaining the impossible?" She arched her eyebrow.

He nodded, "A white camellia and a few gardenias." He added the flowers each in turn.

She took the bouquet from him. As she examined the flowers she began to slowly walk away. Before turning the corner she smirked over her shoulder at him.

"Zoicite snap out of it!"

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He peered about him cautiously. This desolate ruins was like neither where he had been nor what he had just seen.

She smiled bitterly and made a sweeping gesture with her right arm, "Welcome to my empire."

"This isn't much of an empire."

"I destroyed it," she responded matter-of-factly. "The only living inhabitants are in the dungeon."

"The dungeon? Wouldn't they be dead by now?"

"No, they wouldn't be dead. I put them there because I will need to be stopped. My madness will control me completely. I was such a fool. I pray that one day I can find forgiveness."

"Your madness?" He stopped walking, his eyes narrowed.

"You needn't worry, I'm fully lucid. I suppose that is only for the moment. I have no one to blame but myself for that."

"You tricked me," he sounded accusing.

"No, I didn't." she sighed. "I merely said that I was obviously a friend. I can explain more later, for now we must be on the move."

He glared at her, seeming as though he was considering staying put to spite her. She shrugged and headed deeper into the ruins. He looked to the right and his eyes widened. Something was headed straight for them, no, straight at her.

Synnove deftly dodged what appeared to be a golden streak. She arrogantly tossed her hair over her shoulder as the streak rounded back. She stood her ground this time seeming to dare it to hit her. As it collided with her a blinding light enveloped her. He turned his head and covered his eyes, certain that he'd go blind.

bows I apologize for being terrible and leaving everyone hanging for . . . . almost four years it appears. Please forgive me? I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint.


End file.
